Referring to FIG. 5, the prior art injection mold includes a movable side mold plate (male mold plate) 10, a male mold core 20, a movable side assembly plate (mold seat) 30, a fixed side mold plate (female mold plate) 40, a female mold core 50 and a fixed side assembly plate 60. The movable side mold plate 10 is used integrally formed by metal line cutting and NC shaping. A center thereof is hollowed as a male mold core 20. The fixed side mold plate 40 and the female mold core 50 are made of the same way. The movable side mold plate 10 and the movable side mold plate 30 are fixed as a male mold block. Similarly, the fixed side mold plate 40 and the fixed side assembly plate 60 are fixed as a female mold block.
By above mentioned structure, in the relative equipment, the male mold block and the female mold block are arranged so that the male mold core 20 and the female mold core 50 are faced to one another. Thus the melt plastic material can be filled in the space formed by the male mold core 20 and female mold core 50. However, this assembly way is not an ideal one. If another product is to be made, it is necessary to update the whole mold. This is because for updating the male mold core 20 and female mold core 50, the movable side mold plate 10 and fixed side mold plate 40 are formed with a plurality of screw holes. For a long time, the screw holes are overlapped and then the fixed side mold plate 40 and movable side mold plate 10 destroy.
The prior art arrangement of the male mold block and female mold block causes that the product can be made quickly in mold injection. However, when another kind of product to be made, whole new male mold block and female mold block are necessary. If the kinds of the products are too many, a high cost is need in manufacturing. Furthermore the upper ejection plate, lower ejection plate, mold seat and mold plates occupy a large space. Thus, the prior art molding method is necessary to be improved.